


I am John Connor

by Keenir



Series: Terminator Triptych [2]
Category: Terminator Salvation (2009), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, j-day ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's thoughts as he gets his second wind: remembering what's important.  Long- and short-term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am John Connor

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just his view of the scene in the Jesse-centric fic I wrote....and it grew into a drabble.

It used to be I was leading men and women in the fight against Skynet. And they’d die. But they died secure in the knowledge they were helping their families.

Then I got it into my head to save them from dying - families need parents and children more than they need martyrs. ‘Fight the Machines with Machines,’ I figured.

That’s how I screwed up. Even surrounded by it, I forgot what conditions everyone lives in. I’m denying them hope and pride. Mankind is locked away, living in sewers and decaying homes, living hand-to-mouth.

So when Commander Flores comes to my attention, I grab the opportunity with both hands. “Walk with me,” I tell her.

She’s made at me. Good. Move her onto the board, … and we shall see. I need her in just the right place. You were my type at one point, Flores.

Flores says, “I’ll think about it, sir.”

I know you’re smart, Flores, and can and will add up our conversation with the way things were here, and with Queeg, and with how things are now, and come up with sums that tell you what needs to be done.

And never have I, John Connor, backed away from my part in things. I’m going to make things right, here at least. Which means I have do deal with Cameron.

So for the first time in a long time, thanks to Commander Flores, I have hope. And its with that hope I turn to Flores and say, “I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a series…sort of.  
> It’s a [Triptych>(?)…each of the three stories can be read by themselves, though they can also be read one after another - no loss either way.](http://www.yourdictionary.com/triptych)


End file.
